Ace Johnson
Ace Johnson is a major antagonist in You Are Trouble. He is the leader of Ridgeward Bay's fiercest gang, the Aces, and is an ex student of Ridgeward High School. A few years prior to You Are Trouble, he evicted Ivy Yankov from his circle (she was never a member of the gang), due to him claiming that she owed his gang large sums of money that she refused to pay. Due to this, Ace has a personal vendetta against Ivy. The primary goal of his gang is so that he has enough of a campaign to take over as Mayor of Ridgeward Bay. Biography Ace was the first born son of Aaron and Ariana Johnson, born on January 13th, 1991. As a child, Aaron was well behaved and mannered, causing his family little problems. However, when his sister, Amelia (Blair Burns) was born, their financial situation became unstable, so she was given up for adoption. This saddened Ace greatly, because in the short time that he knew her, Ace grew very fond of Blair. In adolescence, Ace dealt drugs to his fellow students, and his friends all flocked to him as a leader or sorts, thus birthing The Aces, that started as a High School clique.The Aces started out as simple drug dealers and eventually became quite rich from it, so they began to branch out when they came to their early twenties to organised crime. This garnered attention from many young criminals who then went on to join the gang. Over a period of only a year, the affiliates of the gang increased tenfold. In early 2015, he became aware of the work of Ivy Yankov, and was impressed. After meeting with her for the first time, they became close acquaintances. Ivy had expressed that she did not want to be a part of The Aces, because she did not feel like she wanted to be tied down, so instead she joined his personal circle. During this time, Ivy helped Ace create a campaign for the time that he would eventually run for Mayor of Ridgeward Bay. However, simultaneously, money was being stolen from Ace and all of the evidence suggested that it was Ivy taking the money when it was not. After Ivy denied the claims and refused to pay back the money, she was exiled from Ace's inner circle. The two had a rivalry ever since. In 2018, a long time after Ace had moved out and was living on his own, he was visited by Blair Burns, who he had not seen for seventeen years. The two talked for hours, and Ace eventually explained how and why she was given up for adoption. After the meeting, Blair had explained that she knew of The Aces, and how he was the leader. She was soon inducted as a member. Trivia * Ace once ran for Mayor once before, but didn't have enough votes to beat Jimmy St James. * Ace once had sex with Ivy's mother, to spite her. Ivy's mother was unaware of the tension between the two. * Ace is the owner of 47 different types of firearm.